


Her life in weeks

by AngieH



Series: Her life in weeks [1]
Category: The Pretender
Genre: Babyfic, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieH/pseuds/AngieH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss. Parker's life in weeks. If I say anymore it would only give it all away. Please read on  and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her life in weeks

Her life in weeks  
Start

The moment had come and went in what seemed like the blink of an eye.  
Sighing she gazed down at his sleeping form. She’d never seen him sleep so soundly, almost like a baby.  
Looking away from him she gritted her teeth. She knew what they had done was better left unspoken. It shouldn’t have happened, pure and simple. Though before she could move, she found herself looking back to him.  
God she just wanted to stay. Something had always pulled her toward him, ever sense they had been children. Mentally shaking her thoughts away she pushed herself from the bed.  
As she skillfully found her clothes in the darkened room she slid them on one by one. She turned this way and that in her search. As she began to pull on her final piece of clothing, her skirt, she looked to him.  
He was still where she had left him. Though now he was sitting up, staring intently at her. “Leaving so soon?” he questioned playfully, a smile playing across his lips.  
Ignoring him a moment she finished dressing before she looked back to him with a sigh, “This should never have happened,” she declared bluntly, without waiting for a response she slid into her shoes and picked up her coat.  
“But it did happen!” he called after her. His smile now gone.  
Stopping in her tracks she turned back to him slowly. A look of confusion gracing her face. “Something happened?” she questioned, her tone innocent, “I’m not aware of anything accruing this evening. I was home all night… drinking.” With that said she turned on heel and left.


End file.
